Unspoken feelings
by HappilyEverAft3rs
Summary: Gunther has always loved Rocky. When she broke up with Deuce he got the courage he needed to ask her out. He runs to her house in hopes of a chance. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"Rocky? Rocky are you even listening to me?"

Rocky stopped daydreaming and came back to reality. She glanced up at her mother just as the doorbell rang. Rocky looked around and tossed her napkin on the table, "I'll get the door."

She pushed through the dining room quickly, heading for the door.

Rocky opened the door, she smiled slightly at the site of Gunther standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey Rocky." he spoke soft almost afraid to be heard.

"Oh hey Gunther." she pushed a few hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question, "I heard you broke up with Deuce?"

Rocky hesitated a bit, "I'd rather not talk about that right now." she sheepishly smiled at him, holding her left arm with her right hand.

"You- you wanna go for a walk or something?" Gunther suggested pointing behind him into the dark, smiling weakly.

She turned and looked over, "wait a sec, I'll go grab my jacket." She turned on her heel and walked to her room where her jacket was laying. She tossed it on and patted her hair down, exiting the room. She popped her head into the dinning room, announcing to her parents, "Hey, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back."

**Rocky POV**

Nervousness suddenly swept over me. What is happening to me? There is nothing special, I'm just going out on a short walk with a friend. Why am I nervous about it? We have been on many walks together before. But this is the first walk we take without Deuce and Cece with us. It was an awkward silence between us.

"I know it's none of my business but what happened between you and Deuce?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I told you I did not want to talk about it" I said irritated that he even brought it up.

"No, you said you did not want to talk about it then, you didn't say anything about now"

"Please," he said in a voice so soft and gentle that you couldn't say no to him.

"Okay, It all started yesterday when I was by the lockers talking with Cece. She mentioned that she used to be in love with Deuce. I gave her a shocked look because I couldn't believe it. She saw my facial expression, and added that she isn't in love with him anymore. I looked at her again and studied her face closely. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I knew that she was lying to make me feel better. How couldn't I see it? How couldn't I see she was in love? I must have been the worst friend ev-"

"No, Rocky, believe me Cece always says good things about you," said Gunther, interrupting me.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been with Cece very often when you are with Deuce, she only said good things about you and she has often talked about how she is no longer in love with Deuce because he's in love with her best friend," he said

"That's just it, he's not in love with me. I went to him after school to ask him if he was in love with Cece and he said yes.

"I'm so sorry Rocky," he said with a sympathetic expression.

"Don't be" I said with a smile. He smiled back and I continued to explain.

"I was shocked by his answer but I was quite happy for Cece. Me and Deuce decided therefore to break up and I promised him to help him get together with Cece. We're still friends, and our break up didn't complicate our friendship, it just restored it. When I got home, I was not even a little sad. Weird enough, I was glad because I now know I never was in love with Deuce. "

"Oh, so who are you in love with?" he said with a smile. I was just about to answer when I got a call. It was Ty.

**"Hello?"**

**"Where are you? Mom is worried, you have to come home soon because I am can't keep her distracted anymore" Ty said. I looked at the clock on my phone. It didn't feel like me and Gunther talked that long but the clock proved me wrong.**

**"I will be home in ten minutes" I replied.**

**"Okay, bye," he said and hung up.**

"I have to go home now, but I see you in school tomorrow" I said to Gunther.

"Okay, see you there, bye," he replied back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gunther POV**

Why did Ty interrupt our conversation? Now I am going to think of her answer all night. What if she liked me the way I like her? If she said it, I would have replied back. The only reason I didn't say it to her before is because I didn't have the courage. When I heard she and Deuce broke up, I suddenly got courage. I ran to her house in hope of a chance. When she asked me why I was there I snapped back into reality and didn't answer.

What was I thinking? She just got out of a relationship. But I didn't regret it though because now I know that she wasn't in love with Deuce which made me happy because it gave me hope. But I know myself that it can't be me she is in love with. So I'm at the same time glad that Ty interrupted because my heart would be broken and I can't deal with that now.

Am I going crazy? Maybe, but my love for Rocky just grew stronger today like every other day. But this time it was different.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Gunther!" A voice called out.<p>

"Just wait a second," I murmured, and got back to sleep. Just then someone pulled off the covers and I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Tinka. She looked down at me with the biggest smile she had. I could not help to smile back even though she had waked me earlier than I usually wake up.

"What do you want?" I asked a little irritated as I usually am in the morning. She ignored my irritated voice and answered the question.

"Ty wants to go to another date with me and said he would drive me to school" she said with joy in her voice. She expected me to jump up and down in delight as Rocky and Cece would have done but instead I replied:

"I'm happy for you" with a voice that was forced to sound happy even though I was not.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are coming too" she also said this with joy.

"Was this my good news?" I said annoyed that she woke me up earlier for this. But what can I say? Ths was typical of Tinka's behaviour and sometimess you just had to live with it even if it irritates you.

"If you didn't hear what I said, I will repeat. We will get a ride from Ty and in his car there would be another person, maybe a family member?" Tinka said and gave me a wink before she left and closed the door.

"Rocky" I whispered to myself and ran to the bathroom excited to freshen up.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

A car came up at The Hessenheffers residence. It was Ty and Rocky. Tinka and Gunther closed the front door and approached the car. Gunther went faster than Tinka, to sit down at Ty in the front seat. He would just sit down when Ty interrupted him.

"This seat is for Tinka, you can sit in the back with Rocky" Gunther went to backseat and sat next to Rocky.

"Hey," he manage to say to Rocky.

"Hey," Rocky replied.

The two then turned forward and watched as Tinka sat in the front seat when Ty and Tinka suddenly started to make out very passionately. They separated and Tinka began to blush. 'My first kiss', she thought.

"Eeeww" said both Gunther and Rocky. They then turned to each other and laughed.

"I hope they do not do this the entire ride" Rocky said with a giggle.

"If they do, I will jump out of the car," Gunther said. This made Rocky burst out laughing along with Gunther.

Ty, Gunther, Tinka and Rocky had now arrived at John Hughes High School. They stepped in to school and up to their corridor. Ty went the other way to his friends and Tinka gave a last kiss. Tinka, Gunther and Rocky went to the lockers when they saw a surprise.

**Rocky POV**

When we were beside the lockers we saw a big surprise. Cece and Deuce were making out. My whole body was filled with joy but also with disgust. They never stopped even though they saw us staring. It then became awkward and we passed them. You can not just stand there and stare, let them show their love in their own way.

I opened my locker and took out my English books. Gunther and I had English together as we went along and sat next to each other. Our teacher then said that everyone in class were going to pair up for a project. I grabbed Gunther's arm and he nodded. We would now choose a topic to work on.

"What do you want for the topic?" he said but I couldn't help staring into his magnificent blue eyes. I was in a trance. He then begin to circulate his hands in front of me.

"Earth to Rocky" he said.

"Oops, sorry, just thought of something" I said.

"Ah, what?" he said with a smile. What could I say? That his great eyes distract me? That he is in my thoughts all the time? That he was a reason why I broke up with Deuce?

"That both Cece and Tinka are in a relationship" I said with a sigh. He look at me with a surprised look.

"You should not worry about it, you're Rocky Blue. You are so beautiful that when you go out of this classroom, a boy would ask you out. Believe me you want stay single that long." he replied with a smile

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said and started to blush.

"Not only beautiful, but much more," he said a little shyly.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. I was the last person who went out. He thought I was beautiful. That was enough to get me on a happy mood for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I put on a cute outfit and had downloaded tons of songs on my Ipod like I do every saturday. I then got a text and looked at my phone.

_Hey Rock, want to do something?- __Gunther_

_Okay, what?- __Rocky_

_Don't know Tinka said I should pick her up and need to bring you with me- __Gunther_

_Okay, where will we meet?- __Rocky_

_We don't have to, turn around- __Gunther_

To my surprise Gunther was on the fire escape with a huge smile on his lips.

" Are you ready?" Gunther said.

" Yeah, let's go" I replied.

* * *

><p>We were searching for Club Young <strong>(This club is in my country, its a mingle club that is for teens only, it doesn't serve alcohol and you can't bring it either. It is sort of popular in my country because artists come and perform there)<strong> because Tinka said she would be outside of it. We then spotted Tinka outside and walked up to her. She was now smiling at us.

"Hey" she said

" hy did you wan't us to come here?" Gunther said.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Well, Rocky has been kind of bothered by the fact that me and Cece are in a relationship so I brought her to this club and I wanted Gunther as her company." Tinka said loud trying to over voice the music coming from the club.

" Why did you choose me instead of Cece?" Gunther said.

" Because Cece, Ty and Deuce are hanging out at Crusty's and they are waiting for me right now so I have to go" Tinka said leaving me and Gunther outside the club.

" So you want to go in?" Gunther said confused of what just happened.

" Sure" I said as confused as him.

* * *

><p>Me and Gunther were having a great time and laughed the entire time. We then got serious and started to talk.<p>

"That guy in the corner has been looking at you all night" he said trying to sound happy but it came out as if he were irritated.

" Are you serious?" I said looking at him and turned back to Gunther.

" He is coming your way now" Gunther said with anger in his voice. Was he jeaolous?

" Hey, My name is Bryan. Here is my number, call me if you are interested." he said handing out a piece of paper with numbers on them. He then went back to the corner and I turned around to Gunther. He looked furious.

" My name is Bryan. I have been looking at you all night. Here is my number." I said immitating him with a voice that makes him sound stupid. I then let out a laugh which caused Gunther to laugh as well.

" I don't need this" I said as I threw Bryan's phone number in the trash. Gunther was surprised.

"Do you want to get out of here and go do something?" I said cheekily, smiling at Gunther.

"We could go to Crusty's and watch your brother humiliate himself with another one of his rap songs" Gunther suggested.

I let out a laugh and took steps closer to Gunther and he did the same. Before I knew it, I leaned in.

Gunther had a small look of surprise on his face before I gave him a slow kiss, then he simply smiled and kissed me back. We then walked out of the club hand in hand smiling at each other.

**Gunther POV**

"I love you" I finally burst out after 4 years of hiding it. I finally said it. Her eyes lit up and she looked at me surprised of what I just said.

" I love you too" she said smiling at me. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and we continued to walk hand in hand to Crusty's.


End file.
